1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a moving image reproduction method and a moving image reproduction system. More particularly, the invention relates to a moving image reproduction method and a moving image reproduction system that use a still image decoding function that is incorporated as a standard function in a browser.
2. Related Art
With the spread of the Internet, individuals have come to browse, on their own terminals, information provided on the Internet using browsing-dedicated software called a browser. In particular, the recent development of both of the communications technologies and the information compression-coding technologies have made it possible to browse images, in particular, moving images, smoothly without any suspensions.
For that matter, for browsers to enable satisfactory browsing of moving images on the Internet without causing any problems, from the viewpoints of the communication rate and the information amount it is a common practice to embed a high-functionality decoder of MPEG4 (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 4), H.264, or a like standard in a browser in the form of a plug-in or incorporate a like function in a browser in the form of a dedicated application (refer to Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-H9-288677) (paragraph [0029], lines 1-2 and paragraph [0030], lines 11-14), for example). Although Patent Literature 1 assumes a system in which moving image information is secured on the side of client terminal, in general moving image information is also provided for web servers on the Internet.
The above-mentioned techniques such as the plug-in technique enable substantial moving image reproduction through information amount reduction in the time-axis direction beyond the abilities of a browser's standard decoding function (JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) decoding function and PNG (portable network graphics) decoding function.